Bad Timing
by Hikishi
Summary: Some things are fate, some things are choice, and others are just bad timing. A Preventers friendship one-shot


Author's note:

Hi, I'm back.

This is just a short little fic that snuck up on me unawares this morning. I hope it's satisfactory.

And Before I forget, Meredith Summer: I just wanted to prove a point by writing a Preventers fic. I actually gleaned all of my knowledge from readin the transcripts and other fics. Gundam Wing dvds are hard to come by in Britain. Actually, I'll amend that. _anything_ anime related is hard to come by in Britain.

Regardless, on with the one-shot.

Bad Timing By Hikishi

* * *

**BAD TIMING**

Duo and Heero were sparring in the Preventers Gym when the first sign of a problem arose. Duo had been in the process of avoiding a mid-roundhouse kick from his partner when a sharp, stabbing pain lanced across his stomach, catching him off guard and stopping him for a heartbeat.

Before he had time to recover, Heero's bare foot caught him on his side, sending him spinning to the floor with a cry.

"Duo!" Heero called as he stopped in surprise.

"I'm okay." He muttered back, giving himself a moment to catch his breath.

The pain was gone, the only thing registering was a dull throb from Heero's foot. That was going to bruise.

"What the hell happened?" The dark haired man demanded as he helped his long haired partner to his feet.

"Bad timing." Duo shrugged, tugging his grey jogging bottoms up to rest loosely again on his hip, before once again falling back into a fighting stance.

"You could have avoided that." The obvious was pointed out with a frown.

"And you could have pulled it back." His partner retorted in annoyance. "Now let's get on with it."

Heero complied and Duo pushed the incident to the back of his mind. The rest of the day went fine and he forgot all about it.

It was two days later when it happened again. This time Duo had been on a run with Quatre. Early in the morning at the local park. Even though the blond had been a Gundam Pilot, his board of executives weren't happy that he chose to expose himself this way. Duo had kindly stepped in and offered to join him on his five mile run every day to 'protect' the young Winner CEO.

"What's the matter Duo?" Quatre asked when the long haired man suddenly stopped, clutching his side and hissing in pain.

"Stitch." He panted in reply. "guess I'm not as fit as you anymore."

"Idiot." was the affectionate reply to the rueful grin. "Come on, let's walk it off."

After that, Duo dismissed the pain each time as a small annoyance. He seemed fine afterwards, so the others were lulled into a false sense of security. They forgot that their friend had no idea how to prioritise these matters duo to his upbringing.

Two weeks later and Wufei was chewing him out for slowing them down on an obstacle course that they had been training a group of recruits on.

"You weren't paying attention to us. You messed up your timing! What's wrong with you?"

Though Wufei sounded angry, there was worry evident in his tone.

"Sorry 'Fei." Duo replied contritely. "Been a bit under the weather today."

"Duo, you were puking this morning in the toilets." Trowa pointed out. "You're sure it's just a one time thing?"

"Yeah, well, I'm feeling better now. I must'a ate something' that didn't agree with me."

Before anyone had a chance to argue the toss, a call came through over the tannoy for them. It was a hostage situation that required them all. They had a bomb.

Duo, being the smallest and skinniest of the four, had to infiltrate through the air ducts. Trowa was playing negotiator, whilst Heero and Wufei waited on the roof for Duo to hack the computers and let them in.

Once inside, Heero took over hacking and shut down the systems, before going with the other two to try and neutralise the threat. Duo was disabling the bomb when a fire broke out. Wufei and Heero took out the criminals and began to evacuate the smoke filled bank building.

By time Duo had disabled the explosive and was helping the last few stragglers find the exit when he heard a child's voice crying out. He hunted 'round and finally found her hiding under a desk. They made is as far as the main hallway before the exit when a sharp pain ripping through his stomach brought Duo to his knees.

It felt as if he'd been shot. He knew he wouldn't be able to go any further, and turned his focused to the little pig-tailed girl holding his hand, looking terrified.

"Go on." he told the child gently, pushing her in the direction of the doors. "Go. Your parents are waiting for you out there. I'll be right behind you."

The little girl threw her arms around him briefly, her soft yellow hair and ribbons brushing against his cheek, then let go and tottered for the door. Duo smiled weakly after the retreating form and then blacked out.

Luckily enough for him, Heero hadn't seen him exit and as soon as the sooty child appeared in the doorway he knew his partner was still inside the burning building.

"Heero, where are you going?!" Sally Po yelled as he sprinted for the doors.

"Duo's still in there!" He yelled back before disappearing inside.

Duo awoke lying flat on his back, staring at a white ceiling in a room he didn't recognise. He turned his head to find out where he was and found himself staring into familiar blue eyes.

"Baka." The dark haired Preventer said affectionately.

He helped his partner raise his head enough to drink some water, then laid him back down.

"Where'm I?" Duo croaked, feeling weak.

"Memorial Hospital." Came the calm reply.

"I got shot?" He guessed, and tried to raise himself up to take a look, but Heero stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Iie. Your Appendix exploded."

"My…Appendix?" Duo repeated, confused.

"You had Appendicitis for three weeks." His partner explained. "That's what the pains were."

"Do I need it?"

Heero laughed.

"Iie. It's a useless part of your body."

"I see he's awake." Wufei ambled into the room. He drew up beside the bed.

"Next time, Maxwell, _listen _to your body. It was telling you something was wrong and you ignored it."

"It's impressive though." Quatre chimed in as he appeared, Trowa shadowing him as always. "Sally says the pain is the equivalent to getting stabbed with a hot poker."

"So where is it?" Duo asked.

"Sally had to operate to remove what was left." He answered. "You'll have a nice scar on your stomach once the stitches come out and it's healed."

Duo tried to look again but Heero wouldn't let him.

"Lie still. You've just had a serious surgery."

"Oh, sorry." He gazed at them each in turn. "So, why aren't you guys having yours out?"

"None of us have one." The Chinese Preventer replied for them.

"Why not?"

"Most people just don't develop them nowadays, though they were quite common a few centuries ago. Usually, if the doctors find one in a new born, they laser it out immediately, before it has a chance to develop. Your mother probably never went to a hospital"

"Makes sense." Duo shrugged, then yawned.

"Tired?" Heero asked, smirking.

"Yeah…" Duo hummed happily. He was feeling no pain.

"Why don't you rest then? We'll be here when you wake up."

"Oookaay…" Duo slurred, and fell asleep, safe in the knowledge that no matter what, his friends were always there for him.

* * *

End Bad Timing

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I'm sure as hell going to use it!

Pairings: Slight 1+2

Warnings: Fluff.

Genres: Action, Humour.


End file.
